The research proposes to determine the effects of potential teratogens on metabolic, functional and morphologic differentiation of the reproductive tract. The drugs chosen are steroidal contraceptive compounds (norethindrone, medroxyprogesterone acetate, mestranol) and cannabinoids (crude marihuana extract, tetrahydrocannabinol, cannabindiol). It is planned to determine, with respect to these synthetic steroids and cannabinoids, (1) their transport, distribution and metabolism in fetal tissues; (2) their effects on gonadal steroid metabolism and responsivity to gonadotropins; (3) their effects on biochemical differentiation of the accessory reproductive tract, and (4) their uptake and binding by gonads and developing genital tissues. The studies will involve primarily rats, and use both in vivo and in vitro approaches. The study should contribute to delineating oral contraceptive steroid and cannabinoid ingestion as a hazard to reproductive differentiation and development.